


Правила съёма: метод Шепарда

by balsana, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: понятно из названия)





	Правила съёма: метод Шепарда

**Эшли**

Когда вместо протеанского маяка на «Нормандии» очутилась сержант Уильямс, Шепард не особенно возражал. Толковые морпехи всегда были нужны на корабле, к тому же Уильямс постоянно торчала на нижней палубе, не слишком мозоля глаза. Поговаривали, что к ней повадился таскаться лейтенант Аленко, но Шепарду было не до того: как раз тогда на Цитадели у него завелась одна горячая цыпочка из «Логова Коры», так что насущные вопросы регулярно решались во время увольнительных «на берегу».

Однако идиотская смерть Найлуса на Иден Прайм аукнулась для «Нормандии» не самым лучшим образом: капитан Андерсон оставил свой пост, предоставив Шепарду разбираться с бардаком, устроенным Сареном Артериусом. Таким образом, в прямое подчинение Шепарду помимо прочих перешла и Эшли Уильямс вместе со своими ксенофобскими настроениями, полным собранием сочинений Теннисона в дата-паде и чертовски привлекательным личиком. Личико Шепард заметил после особенно яростной ссоры с цыпочкой во время очередного визита на Цитадель, и с тех пор сам стал завсегдатаем нижней палубы, постепенно вытеснив оттуда Аленко и прочих доброхотов.

Эш относилась к его визитам благосклонно, рассказывала о семье, об учёбе в Макапе, но лишь только Шепард предпринимал попытку флирта, как она тотчас натягивала на лицо абсолютно деревянное выражение и начинала нести какую-то ахинею про долг, служебную субординацию и «женщин семьи Уильямс», которые стали явлением просто-таки нарицательным. Но чем больше Эшли упиралась, тем сильнее Шепард ощущал азарт, присущий игроку в пул, которому никак не удаётся «закатать восьмёрку», хотя остальные семь шаров давно уже лежат в лузах.

Раскусить Эшли оказалось довольно просто: она испытывала чувство неполноценности от того, что её дед однажды оступился на скользкой карьерной лестнице, и считала, что на её семью наложено в некотором роде проклятье. Именно поэтому Эш на каждом брифинге яростно доказывала всем вокруг, что она, чёрт возьми, морпех, и ей палец в рот не клади! В такие моменты Шепард представлял себе Эшли, прижатую к стене его крепкими бедрами, постанывающую и посасывающую его... палец.

— Капитан! Капитан, я к вам обращаюсь!

— Что? О, простите, Уильямс, я отвлёкся.

С тех пор Шепард начал вести коварную игру, превознося благодетели Эшли как сержанта ВКС Альянса и как женщины с утончённым литературным вкусом; он искренне забавлялся, наблюдая, как щёки Уильямс розовеют от его грубоватых комплиментов. Цыпочка из «Логова Коры» была позабыта, а Шепард завёл привычку беседовать с Эшли наедине после командных брифингов. Он видел, что его внимание ей невероятно льстило, и пользовался этим в своих целях: разговоры о долге постепенно сошли на нет, уступив место двусмысленным намёкам, и Эшли теперь смотрела на него преимущественно сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, загадочно улыбаясь. Мысленно Шепард уже праздновал победу, прикидывая, в какой позе сержант Уильямс будет выглядеть особенно соблазнительно на узкой койке его капитанской каюты, как вдруг Эш сама взяла быка за рога: пока «Нормандия» была на пути к Илосу, она заявилась к нему в каюту, краснея, как курсант-первогодка, и принялась задавать глупые вопросы, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Шепарду пришлось заткнуть ей рот поцелуем, чтобы только эта неугомонная прекратила тараторить без умолку; долгим разговорам бравый коммандер всегда предпочитал действия.

 

**Миранда**

С мисс Лоусон мороки оказалось куда меньше, хоть в первые месяцы работы на Призрака Шепарду и хотелось размозжить ей голову о ближайшую стену. Миранда имела своё мнение по поводу каждого его решения, каждого действия, и это выводило его из себя. Особенно же раздражала её безупречная грудь, обтянутая гладкой материей всегда белоснежного комбинезона, и круглая задница, частенько маячившая перед Шепардом, когда Лоусон выкидывала свои биотические фортеля на поле боя.

Де-юро Миранда, как и весь экипаж «Нормандии», подчинялась Шепарду, но де-факто её боссом был Призрак, что не добавляло ей плюсов в глазах капитана. Они частенько спорили с Шепардом на предмет предстоящих заданий, завершённых заданий, устраивали перепалки по любому поводу, включая закупку продуктов для камбуза. Экипаж в такие моменты отсиживался по углам, и даже Джокер предпочитал лишний раз не напоминать о своём существовании, опасаясь попасть под горячую руку.

Но после миссии на планете Эя всё пошло совсем уж наперекосяк.

Едва избавившись от винтовки и брони, Шепард стремительно прошёл в зал совещаний на аудиенцию с Призраком, а спустя некоторое время СУЗИ своим бесстрастным голосом объявила по внутрикорабельной связи, что капитан желает видеть в брифинг-комнате Лоусон и Тейлора. Оказалось, что при высадке Шепарду были известны далеко не все детали миссии.

— Лоусон, так это благодаря тебе я чуть было не положил половину десантной группы? Потому что ты что-то там обещала Тейлору? — Шепард был в ярости. — Твою мать, я не нанимался устраивать счастливое объединение семей!

— Капитан...

— Я не давал тебе слова, Тейлор!

— Джейкоб, будь так добр, оставь нас одних, — Миранда была на удивление спокойна. Когда Тейлор ретировался, она уселась на край стола как ни в чём не бывало и сложила руки на груди.

— Я не потерплю, чтобы ты орал на меня, Шепард, — её голос был вкрадчиво-мягок.

— Я здесь капитан, и ты будешь терпеть, Лоусон! Если ты творишь долбаное дерьмо, чтобы повилять хвостом перед бывшим хахалем, будь готова к моему неудовольствию! Какого чёрта я должен таскать людей в жопу мира, подставлять их, блядь, под пули каких-то двинувшихся полудурков? А? Чтобы твой отмороженный Тейлор встретился с папочкой?

— Заткнись, Шепард. Если я это сделала, значит, так было нужно.

— Запомни, Лоусон, — Шепард наклонился к Миранде так близко, что их лица почти соприкасались, и проговорил с плохо скрываемым бешенством: — На этом корабле я решаю, что нужно, а что нет, чёртова стерва.

И отшатнулся — Миранда, хорошенько размахнувшись, залепила ему звонкую пощёчину. Левая половина лица немедленно запылала огнём; Шепард, уже не сдерживая себя, схватил Миранду за горло, испытывая непреодолимое желание её придушить.

— Коммандер, ваши действия выходят за рамки, — немедленно послышался откуда-то сверху металлический голос СУЗИ.

— Да пошла ты...

Или ему показалось, или ИИ обиженно хмыкнула.

Странно, но Миранда не спешила приложить Шепарда биотическим ударом о противоположную стену. Она просто смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых не читалось и капельки страха, а только... вызов. Брови Миранды насмешливо поползли вверх, когда она увидела замешательство на лице Шепарда:

— Я так и думала, что ты не поклонник тривиальных сценариев, — глухо проговорила она, растянув губы в улыбке. — Плохой мальчик.

Внезапно Шепарду сделалось жарко. Ярость, помноженная на адреналин, трансформировалась в чувство сильнейшего возбуждения: рука, сомкнутая на горле Миранды, задрожала. Мисс Лоусон была близко, очень близко.

— Ну давай же, Шепард. Тебе нужно сбросить напряжение.

Левой рукой Миранда медленно потянула замок скрытой застёжки-молнии, явив взору капитана роскошное нижнее бельё, как будто специально надетое для такого случая. Правой она мягко, но настойчиво переместила его ладонь со своей шеи вниз, и Шепард ощутил под пальцами шершавое кружево. Грудь Миранды была небольшой, приятно округлой и легко умещалась в ладони — папаша Лоусон всё сделал идеально, чёртов гений! Миранда откинулась назад, увлекая Шепарда за собой; он навалился на неё всем своим весом, тяжело дыша, окончательно стащил с неё комбинезон. Ему действительно необходима была разрядка: он двигался сильными, грубыми толчками, стиснув зубы и прижимая запястья Миранды к гладкой, твёрдой поверхности стола. И лишь только Шепард, издав утробный стон, кончил, дикое напряжение последних часов отпустило его, оставив после себя тупое опустошение. 

Он с недоумением взглянул на лежащую под ним Миранду, которая внимательно изучала потолок.

— Буду тебе крайне признательна, если ты вынешь из меня свой член, — она уперла ладонь ему в живот. — У меня жутко свело шею, я хочу подняться.

Если бы Шепард был чуть более тонко чувствующей натурой, он бы, наверное, испытал чувство неловкости, но он лишь покорно исполнил просьбу Миранды и принялся натягивать штаны.

— Лоусон...

— И пожалуйста, избавь меня вот от этих «нам нужно поговорить о том, что произошло», — Миранда, вновь облачившись в комбинезон, провела рукой по бритой голове Шепарда. — Просто не нужно в следующий раз меня душить.

После того, как она покинула зал совещаний, Шепард ещё некоторое время смотрел ей вслед, глупо ухмыляясь.

 

**Джек**

С Джек они без лишних разговоров просто трахнулись; как оказалось, оба — назло Миранде, решив отыграться за Прагию, после которой Лоусон высказалась нелецеприятно об умственных способностях обоих. Правда, выяснили они это потом, когда вышеозначенная Миранда застукала их в приватной комнате «Загробной жизни»: Шепард как раз собирался показать Джек, что такое «желейный язычок». Мисс Лоусон была крайне возмущена, а Джек, лишь только за Мирандой закрылась дверь, просипела, задыхаясь от смеха:

— Выкуси, чирлидерша!

Шепард разделял веселье Джек: утереть нос Миранде оказалось неожиданно приятно, а секс с Подопытной Ноль был чем-то вроде русских горок, когда ты медленно взбираешься наверх, а потом срываешься и летишь ко всем чертям вниз, рискуя свернуть себе шею.

Джек время от времени любила расцветить ощущения с помощью хеликса и тогда становилась совсем неуправляемой: Шепарда едва хватало на то, чтобы удовлетворять все её фантазии. Она никогда не поднималась к нему, предпочитая тусклое красноватое освещение и ящики с грузами удобной двуспальной кровати в капитанской каюте. «Здесь всё проще», — говорила она, и уцепившись за его ремень, притягивала Шепарда к себе, коротко и грубо целуя.

Джек никогда не рассказывала о своём прошлом, да Шепард и не спрашивал: ему достаточно было увиденного на Прагии, чтобы навсегда расхотелось задавать вопросы. Иногда Джек, думая, что он дремлет после очередного бурного соития, сворачивалась в клубок под его сильной рукой и еле слышно всхлипывала. Шепард в такие моменты предпочитал не шевелиться и даже не дышать, только чтобы не вляпаться в душеспасительный разговор. Хотя он, конечно, глубоко сомневался, что Джек стала бы с ним обсуждать подобные вещи — скорее, отправила бы его наверх, припечатав по дороге крепким словцом.

Временами Шепарду хотелось уговорить Джек подняться к нему и заняться любовью по-человечески, не опасаясь слететь с её узкой койки или воткнуться башкой в угол грузового контейнера. Однако все его хитрые планы раскрывались очень быстро: Джек начинала злиться, грязно ругалась и посылала Шепарда ко всем чертям. Он на некоторое время решил оставить её в покое, рассчитывая, что Джек скоро отпустит эта блажь, но тут в его жизни случился Серый Посредник.

 

**Лиара**

...А точнее, Лиара Т’Сони, которая заняла место огромного безобразного яга на затерянном среди туч корабле, несущемся сквозь всполохи электрических разрядов, насыщавших атмосферу планеты Хагалаз.

Когда он увиделся с Лиарой на Иллиуме, он едва признал в роскошно одетой азари, имеющей личный офис на самой коррумпированной планете в Галактике, ту застенчивую учёную-ксеноархеолога, которую спас когда-то на Теруме. Лиара, облачённая в соблазнительно облегающее её ладную фигуру платье цвета космических глубин, восседала в огромном крутящемся кресле, положив ногу на ногу, и тепло улыбалась Шепарду, который словно язык проглотил и мог только молча кивать, вопрошая себя, где все эти годы были его глаза.

— Я так рада тебе, Шепард! — голос Лиары был, положительно, музыкой для его ушей. — И раз уж Призрак тебя залатал, то у меня будет к тебе небольшая просьба. Надеюсь, ты не откажешь старому другу?

— Какая? — проглотив комок в горле, поинтересовался «старый друг», не отводя взгляда от двух нежно-голубых холмиков в декольте платья Лиары.

— Я хочу убить Серого Посредника.

Шепард поперхнулся и закашлялся, пытаясь рассмеяться. Вышло так себе.

— Ты что, правда думаешь, что у тебя получится?

— У нас, Шепард, у нас, — промурлыкала Лиара, встав из-за стола и подходя ближе. — Я не справлюсь без твоей помощи.

От Лиары пахло чем-то приятным; Шепард не был силён в ароматах, но если б его вдруг спросили, чем пахнут чертовски соблазнительные азари, сказал бы, что черничным пирогом и ещё, наверное, какими-то цветами. Тем временем Лиара мягко положила руки ему на плечи и заглянула в глаза:

— Твоя сила и смелость, мой дорогой друг, а также моё исключительное обаяние и выдающийся ум помогут нам достичь цели.

Пока они продирались сквозь охрану Серого Посредника, Шепарду только и оставалось, что дивиться, насколько сильнее стала Лиара и как ловко она расправляется с противниками. Одинаково умело она орудовала пистолетом и расшвыривала врагов голубыми всполохами биотики, двигаясь при этом так, будто танцевала на посольском приёме на Цитадели; Шепард пару раз чуть было не схлопотал пулю, залюбовавшись. Когда Серый Посредник, наконец, разлетелся кучей вонючих ошмётков по залу командного центра, а Лиара приняла дела, Шепард решил, что настала пора побыть галантным кавалером:

— Лиара, доктор Чаквас, Джокер и в особенности Гаррус будут очень рады, если ты поднимешься на «Нормандию».

— Но я ужасно выгляжу, — Лиара безуспешно попыталась отскрести от комбинезона останки яга. — Как я покажусь им в таком виде?

— «Цербер» оборудовал мою каюту отдельным душем, — Шепард не собирался так просто отступать. — И набором махровых полотенец.

— Это заманчиво, Шепард, — проговорила Лиара низким, грудным голосом, улыбнувшись уголком рта, отчего у коммандера по загривку пронеслось стадо мурашек. — Особенно полотенца. Веди.

— Это совсем не похоже на твой отсек на старой «Нормандии». Сколько места!

— Да, койка у меня нынче что надо, — усмехнулся Шепард, наблюдая за тем, как Лиара обозревает просторы капитанской каюты, вертя в руках бокал с бренди. Из одежды на ней было только пушистое полотенце, что заставляло фантазию капитана работать в усиленном режиме. Кажется, он совсем не прочь был побывать в тех «низинах», о которых обмолвилась Лиара, пока они гнались за Телой Вазир, петляя на аэрокаре между стройных башен Нос Астры. В конце концов, в его постели никогда ещё не было «синеньких».

— Знаешь, Шепард... я тут подумала... наверное, нам не повредит немного расслабиться. — В глазах Лиары плескалось лилового цвета море. Она поставила бокал на столик и грациозно опустилась на белоснежные простыни капитанской кровати. — Ты что-нибудь слышал про «объятия вечности»?


End file.
